


Enterprising Young Women

by AJuicyContradiction



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJuicyContradiction/pseuds/AJuicyContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk's daughter is having some trouble at the Academy. Hopefully her fathers can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprising Young Women

Potential

"I know you're keen to live up to your father's reputation, Ms. Kirk, but this is not the way to do it."

Every misstep, every twitch in the way of her father's more impulsive tendencies is met with some variation of the sentiment, and she can't help but wonder if her professors are as tired of it as she is. She fixes the greying, retired Admiral with her best impression of Spock's understanding glare that she's learned roughly translates to, ' I respect you're opinion, but you're wrong,' and defends herself. "It was never my intent, sir, to fight at all, but rather to defend myself and my-"

"Don't bullshit me, Cadet," he snapped, voice gruff. He leaned forward on his elbows. Despite a lifetime in Starfleet, 'rough around the edges' is still an underwhelming description of the man. " You bashed Mr. Collin's face into the counter and knock him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch."

The anxiety she'd managed to quell for most of the day is bubbling up now because this isn't an interrogation, it isn't a trial, it's an accusation.

"Dr. Wayne-"

"Cadet, do you really think that your actions were warranted?" He asked, "And don't fuck around with that self-defense argument, I've got three junior lieutenants and four cadets willing to testify that you threw the first punch." He sat back and gestured vaguely for her to give her argument. It was a dare if anything, he clearly didn't believe her. 

"It was proactive self-defense," she explains in a breath, but she cuts off suddenly because while she may share her father's disbelief in 'no-win scenarios' her stomach has started dropping.

His decision was already made, he was drawing this out just to taunt her. "This isn't your first strike." He went on, "not your second ." Maybe she'd been caught selling her study materials to underclassmen, she didn't realize it had been reported. The second strike was more well known, but if her father's Kobiashi Maru stint was allowed hers wasn't cheating either. "Ms. Kirk I don't care who your father is, three strikes…….."

*******

"Exp- What the hell do you mean expelled, I've been off planet for two days. What did you do?" The doors to his temporary quarters slide shut and brushes a hand through his hair and pulls hard at the ends.

"I'm sorry."

"Wendy, what did you do," he asks again, mind reeling because he didn't get expelled so what exactly had his daughter gotten into.

"I sold study materials which is apparently not good and then I maybe altered the Medical Officer's simulation a bit, but I honestly didn't think anyone knew about that and then I got into a little fight type thing." She explained uncertainly in a single breath.

"Shit." He sighed.

"I didn't even know you could get expelled from the Academy senior year- I graduate in like a month-"

"I know, okay, you are going to go to Spock's office right now, and you're going to stay there until I get back. And then I'm going to go talk to Wayne, it's probably Wayne nobody else would expel you."

"Dad-"

"It's fine, well, no, not fine, you're totally grounded. But- I'll get you back in, kiddo."

 

*******

Wendy Kirk is perfectly and painfully aware of the boots she's got to fill, two generations of Captain Kirk's, thousands of lives saved- it's an exhausting pursuit and she's not even graduated yet. She doesn't have the strategic expertise sported by her grandfather or the blind bravery that never fails to turn up spectacular results boasted by her father. She's a little bit smart and a little bit pretty but other than her knack for landing her fist just where it needs to be she's missing that exceptional, undefinable quality that seems to radiate from everyone in her immediate family.

She's average at languages.

Average with programming.

She barely passed physics and managed to be exceptionally mediocre in the Kobioshi Maru.

If you've got nothing to boost you to that imaginary plane where everyone you love seems to reside then what are you really? 

Her step-father was head Science Officer, her step-grandfather was a fucking rebuilding Vulcan for fuck's sake.

If she got kicked out of Starfleet she would be nothing. So, she paces Spock's office exuding a frenetic energy that every telepath on campus would be agitated by- right, below average at mental control.

She was supposed to be a Captain, learn on the job, stumble into some situation where she could do something great and maybe people would stop looking at her and seeing a Kirk, only to be disappointed later on. That her genetics would finally provide her with something other than a winning smile and ADD, if they were only given the opportunity. 

"Wendy," Spock looked only vaguely surprised, so Dad hadn't called yet.

"Hi," she croaks, quickly clearing her throat, "I- I don't know if you heard yet…." she trailed off.

"Heard what, exactly?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow, he takes a seat at his desk.

"I got expelled from the academy," she says, desperately trying to keep her voice calm and even. His eyebrow shoots up, but he nods, "would you like to explain yourself?" He asks.

"I don't think I can, right now." She says, voice still even, "Dad can fill you in, if that's acceptable."

He nods and sends her into the hallway, only to call her back in a few moments later.

"You will have to remove your belongings from the dormitory for the time being, you may store them in my quarters until your father arrives on Friday. Hopefully between the two of us we will be able to convince Doctor Wayne to repeal your expulsion."

"Do you think he will?"

He takes a moment, which from him is horrifying, "I believe that there is an equal chance of him re-admitting you into the Academy as not." He regards his daughter's pained expression. "I understand that your actions, while displeasing are not grounds for expulsion so close to graduation- your father and I will endeavor to correct this error."

She nods and takes a deep breath, attempting to center herself to expel the what-if's that begin the long line of horrifying scenarios that may come to pass.


End file.
